<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue is a feminine colour (as sacred as it's old) by nerbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843834">blue is a feminine colour (as sacred as it's old)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerbert/pseuds/nerbert'>nerbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Poly, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polynein (Critical Role), Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerbert/pseuds/nerbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester decides on a Girls' Night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue is a feminine colour (as sacred as it's old)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester has been fidgeting for the last half hour. Now out of milk, she rolls the base of her mug along the tabletop in a wide arc. Beau watches her out the corner of her eye, only half paying attention to the meaningless argument Fjord is having with Nott. Probably about buttons. She’s watching from the opposite side of the table, still tucked in the comfort of Yasha’s arms, as Jester flashes her a quick, toothy smile. Lavender eyes sparkle with trouble. Beau isn’t sure whether to run towards or away from it.</p>
<p>“-agrees with me, don’t you Beau?” Nott rambles. The mention of her name pulls her out of her reverie.</p>
<p>“Huh?” She straightens her back suddenly, startling a small chuckle out of Yasha.</p>
<p>“As eloquent as always.” Fjord says smugly, tallying a point in his argument’s favour. He’s too far away to punch on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“I don’t even remember what this argument is about.” Caduceus frowns, leaning on the table with one hand resting on the side of his face. His ears twitch as he tries to concentrate.</p>
<p>“I think all this milk has made us <em>tired.</em>” Jester emphasises with a yawn.</p>
<p>“I’m fine-” Yasha is cut off by a loud thump under the table. “Jester, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>They all turn to look at her. She plays the part of innocence well, but she’s used that trick too many times to convince any of them. Her tail swipes sideways behind her, like Frumpkin before he pounces. She’s still looking between Beau and Yasha. This can’t be good.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll go to bed now.” She scrapes her chair against the floor and jumps to her feet. Instead of making a quick exit, she circles the table away from the direction of the door. She halts, bouncing on her toes, in front of Beau. “Come on, you guys.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Beau says again. Perhaps Fjord has a point on her limited vocabulary. Jester rolls her eyes and Beau notices the strange, azure blush on her cheeks. <em>Oh. </em></p>
<p>“Yasha, Beau, will you please come to bed with me?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Yasha’s arm slips off Beau’s shoulders. Not to be outdone, Beau rushes to her feet first. She thinks she hears Caduceus chuckle behind her, which she pretends not to hear.</p>
<p>“Okay, great.” Jester beams. “Goodnight everyone!”</p>
<p>“Sleep well.” Says Caduceus.</p>
<p>“Have fun,” Nott winks.</p>
<p>“Goodnight.” Fjord flushes, finally catching on to what he’s witnessing.</p>
<p>It’s not like he’s been acting weird at it, but it’s still new for all of them. Fjord has always been a little more awkward when it comes to sex and relationships. The more Beau thinks about it, the more it seems a miracle that any of them managed to come this sort of agreement. If it hadn’t been for Jester’s sparkling enthusiasm, Beau suspects, to outline the intricacies of this relationship would have been like pulling teeth. Somehow, by miracle of the Traveller, they’re making it work. There’s a very complex diagram in Jester’s book.</p>
<p><em>So I like Beau and Fjord and Yasha and Caleb, and Nott also likes Caleb and Yeza but she’s not into girls, and Fjord likes Caduceus and Caleb too, and Yasha and Beau aren’t into boys, and Caleb TOTALLY has a thing for Essek I’m telling you- </em>Jester had diligently told the Traveller one night. Beau wonders if even a sort-of god could get their head around all that and more. </p>
<p>Jester takes her girlfriends’ hands leaving Caduceus, Fjord, and Nott alone in the dining room.</p>
<p>“What should we do now?” Caduceus wonders aloud.</p>
<p>“We could go bother Caleb.” Nott suggests. The wizard has holed himself up in the library all evening to copy spells, but perhaps he could deal with a distraction or three.</p>
<p>“Yeah alright.” Fjord drags himself to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jester hurriedly pulls them both upstairs, Beau finds herself laughing at the eagerness.</p>
<p>“Jes, slow down! We’re not in a rush.”</p>
<p>As Jester inhales to bite back a reply, Yasha stumbles on a step and crashes into the wall with a loud thud. Beau pulls her back upright as Jester lets out a startled squeak. “Yasha!”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” She gently waves away Jester’s <em>Cure Wounds. </em></p>
<p>“Please don’t fall through a wall!”</p>
<p>“I promise.” Yasha tells her instead of insisting that would be impossible. Ever since she finished that strange book, she still isn’t sure on the new limits to her strength. “Maybe I had too much to drink.”</p>
<p>“Did Nott spike the milk again?”</p>
<p>“I told you, milk is powerful stuff.” The Tiefling nods solemnly.</p>
<p>They continue their climb upstairs in peace as Jester bounds ahead without dragging them along. She waits at the top of the stairs to press a kiss to each of their foreheads. It’s too hard for her to reach normally, so she enjoys the change in height. She enjoys even more the way it makes Yasha blush.</p>
<p>As an unspoken agreement they go to Beau and Jester’s room. With the beds now pushed together, there’s more room for the three of them to be comfortable. On the nights Yasha finds herself missing her mural they all crowd in together on the narrow mattress, basically sleeping on top of each other. At first Yasha worried she’d find it claustrophobic, but the steady weight on her body became surprisingly soothing.</p>
<p>Once through the threshold of the door, Yasha wastes no time in scooping up Jester in her arms. She giggles in surprise, instinctively wrapping her legs around Yasha’s waist for balance. Jester squeezes tight and leans in to kiss the smile on her lips. Her lips are soft and plush, with just the hint of coolness on her breath Yasha has become accustomed to. The strange little blue Tiefling who always runs a bit cold. She distantly remembers an old saying about warm hearts and cold hands.</p>
<p>Her tongue pushes inside to trace the sharp tips of Jester’s canines. The first time she kissed Beau, she’d been so eager that she sunk one into her bottom lip and it bled. Jester panicked, Beau found it incredible hot, and Yasha just laughed at them. She is careful with them now, but Yasha knows she won’t be able to hold back forever. She wants a trail of frantic bites on her neck and jaw like last time.</p>
<p>“Think you can carry one more?” Beau says from the doorway, leaning her shoulder on the frame and watching them hungrily.</p>
<p>“You never miss an opportunity to be carried.” She nods.</p>
<p>“Can you blame me?” Beau takes a running jump, springing onto Yasha’s back with her arms around them both and her legs slotted beneath Jester. She sways slightly at the additional weight but holds steady. Beau mouths at her neck while Jester continues to kiss her.</p>
<p>Yasha moans into the kiss, readjusting her hands to grip at Jester’s ass below the layers her skirts. Jester moans back, curling her tail around Beau’s calf. It’s a new and slightly overwhelming feeling to have so much attention on her, to be sandwiched between two forces of nature. As she pulls away to take a much-needed breath, Beau tucks her chin over Yasha’s shoulder to kiss Jester.</p>
<p>She watches her two lovers kiss an inch from her face, fascinated by all the tiny details she’s never had before. Jester’s hair tickles her face as one coiled ram’s horn pokes at her cheek. Beau takes short and sharp breathes between Jester nipping at her mouth, panting directly into Yasha’s ear. The scent of Jester’s sweet perfume and the herbal soap Beau uses mingle in the space between their bodies. Yasha finds the scent delightful and it only makes the hunger stronger. Beau’s startling blue eyes open as she continues to kiss and watches Yasha with equal attention.  Sweat pools at the back of her neck where Beau and Jester’s arms cling to her for leverage.</p>
<p>Beau breaks away from Jester to bite at the thick muscle of her trapezius, her lower body grinding against Yasha’s hip bone. They’re all suddenly wearing far too many clothes.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can hold you both forever.” She keens as Beau grinds down again.</p>
<p>Beau lands back on her feet with tabaxi-like agility and Yasha sets Jester down on the bed with a gentle peck to the lips. She stretches out her back and shoulders for a moment before Beau appears to rub gentle circles in her lower back. Yasha hums in appreciation. Her hands then reach up to the line of clasps and zips running down her neck and between her shoulder blades. Nimble fingers make light work of it, the once tight black leathers now hangs loose on her thick frame. She shrugs out of the sleeves as Beau steps to her side and pulls the shirt and leathers over her head. Yasha takes over when Beau reaches as high as she can, pulling her head free has her hair falls across her face.</p>
<p>She hears Jester giggle, and two hands part the curtain of hair to tuck it behind her ears. It’s gotten so long recently; she truly can’t remember the last time she cut it. It must have been back in the circus days, or even some time before that. Glancing down at the pale, wiry ends she wonders if it is finally time for a trim. Perhaps Jester could do it. She’s gotten quite good at shaving Beau’s undercut and braiding the rest through the diadem.</p>
<p>She looks down at Jester sitting still fully clothed as she stands in just her pants and chest bindings and decides that simply won’t do.</p>
<p>“Beau, you take her legs.” She lunges forward on the bed, hearing the human move beside her to the task at hand. Jester gasps loudly as Yasha quickly and carefully presses her torso to the bed and works on pulling the pale pink straps of her dress down her shoulders. She kisses down her chest as she goes, letting the bodice of the dress fall further to expose her ample breasts.</p>
<p>“Beau!” Jester gasps suddenly. Yasha looks over to find Beau’s head concealed beneath layers of skirts. She pops back into view with Jester’s frilly panties between her teeth, tugging them further down the Tiefling’s meaty thighs. Not to be outdone, Yasha decides to lean back in and start properly kissing and sucking at Jester’s chest.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, you guys.” Jester hisses out a curse in infernal. “Let me actually get out of this dress before I rip it off.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Beau smiles, never one to miss a show of Jester’s strength.</p>
<p>“This dress is my favourite!” She pouts. Yasha acquiesces and kneels back on the bed to watch Jester pull the dress off while keeping the thing in one piece. The panties go with her, kicked to the floor with little fanfare. She watches Jester’s round, dimpled ass wobble as her spade-tipped tail swings through the air finally free of fabric confinement.</p>
<p>“Now it’s your turn.” Yasha nods to Beau, still fully clothed.</p>
<p>“There’s something I gotta do first.” She smirks and gently nudges Jester back to the bed with a hand on her hip. Yasha scoots forward, anticipating as Jester sits down so she’s pressed up against her back. She watches over Jester’s shoulder as Beau kneels between Jester’s legs by the side of the bed. She looks up at Jester and asks, “Is this alright?”</p>
<p>For all of Beau’s enthusiasm, Yasha is often stunned by how gentle she can be. It still plays on both of their minds how new romance with women is to Jester. She didn’t like to show when she was anxious, so Yasha and Beau have silently agreed to make sure Jester was truly enthusiastic about everything they did.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Jester says in a breathless voice as Beau rubs up and down the sides of her thighs. Yasha wraps one arm across Jester’s belly and kisses her cheek, feeling her body lean back against her chest. Jester’s legs open a little wider and Beau looks up at Yasha, winks, and dives in.</p>
<p>Perhaps ‘dive’ isn’t the right word, but there is something to be said about the expanse of blue that Beau finds herself surrounded in. Memories of Nicodranis rise up to meet her, the sound of waves crashing as blood rushes through her ears, the coolness of ocean spray as her cheek rests for a moment of Jester’s skin, the glorious stillness of mind that accompanies her as she kisses the crease between Jester’s hip and thigh. With her right hand she gently massages her labia, thumb swirling through the gathering wetness.</p>
<p>Beau breathes in her thick, musky scent. She pulls back curly hair and wet folds to lean in with a quick swipe of her tongue. She feels Jester shudder, and does it again, still feather light as she locates Jester’s clit. She darts out in quick strokes, rolling the nub over the tip of her tongue.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Is all Jester says, pulling one knee up to rest on Beau’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Yasha continues to watch, cupping Jester’s belly in one hand and breast in the other. She rolls the nipple between her thumb and forefinger squeezing as it begins to harden. Jester doesn’t seem to know what to do with her hands, pivoting between keeping them over Yasha’s and curled into fists by the bed sheets.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Beau would mind if you grabbed her hair.” Yasha tells her, lips biting at her earlobe. Beau hums in agreement.</p>
<p>Jester gently runs her fingers through Beau’s hair, loosening it from the bun she always ties it in. The errant strands that fall out are combed back with the care only Jester could give. Beau puffs a short burst of hot air against her clit that practically makes Jester jump and pull Beau’s scalp a little harder.</p>
<p>Beau pauses for a moment to suck in a deep breath before returning with long flat licks from her entrance to her clit. Salty wetness gathers across her tongue and runs at the corner of her mouth. She licks deeper, dipping further into Jester’s entrance. Yasha feels the muscles of Jester’s stomach tense and release in waves as her pleasure builds at a steady yet relentless pace. She continues to kiss Jester’s cheek and neck as the Tiefling bites at her bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Jester?” She asks as the she arches her back and gasps.</p>
<p>“Uh huh. Beau, your fingers…” She trails off and Yasha looks down at Beau sliding in a finger to fit alongside her tongue. In Yasha’s mind it only seems the polite thing to do to trail the hand resting across Jester down between her legs. Using her index and middle finger she carefully holds back the outer labia to give Beau better access. She gently rubs the pads of her fingers along the soft outside skin, caressing the nerve endings around her clitoris.</p>
<p>“You guys make quite the team.” Jester laughs.</p>
<p>Beau is too busy to respond, adding a second finger as she moves her mouth back up to kiss at her clit exposed between Yasha’s fingers. She feels and hears Jester’s shudder and Beau pulls back a bit at the sensitivity. Yasha continues to watch with a quiet smile, ignoring the throbbing in her own pants. At just the right angle the top of Jester’s tail bone grinds against her, but it’s too overwhelming to focus on right now. She has Jester and Beau in front of her, a sight she wouldn’t miss for the world.</p>
<p>For a longer time that Yasha likes to admit, she feared she couldn’t love. After her cowardice, after Zuala, after Molly, after all that pain and Obann she thought there would always be a part of her that was broken. It was easier rage and grieve than give into her much guiltier emotions. If she did love someone new, would that make her more of a monster than to never love at all?</p>
<p>Thank the Stormlord, thank the Traveller, thank the Wildmother and whoever else watches over them that Yasha found these people. She still feels so lost in this big, cold world but she won’t do it alone anymore. And yes, she loves them. She loves all the Mighty Nein, but there’s a special love she holds for Beau and Jester. It’s far too scary to admit aloud, but it’s there all the same as clear as the nights in Roshonna. Some days Yasha begins to feel worthy of their love too.</p>
<p>Beau’s nose brushes Yasha’s hand for a moment, snapping her back to the task at hand. She holds Jester a little tighter in her arms as she begins to get restless, a sure sign they’re heading in the right direction. One hand still in Beau’s hair, the other reaches behind her head to find Yasha.</p>
<p>Beau swirls her tongue in the same circular motions, but her fingers begin to quicken their strokes. They curl up against the wall of body to better heighten the sensation and Jester really starts to lose it. Yasha can tell from the way she’s tensing she’s trying to hold on and make it last, but there’s only so much she can do.</p>
<p>“Come on, Jester.” She whispers between sucking hickeys across the back of her neck. “You’re doing so good; don’t you want to come for Beau?”</p>
<p>The tan shoulders between Jester’s knees stiffen. Jester arches forward again, grinding up as she holds the back of Beau’s head and keens. As the tightness in Jester’s back and thighs loosens, Beau slows down the pace but doesn’t stop. Jester’s moans have become the most delightful sighs, Yasha’s soul feels all the lighter having heard them.</p>
<p>“That was, holy shit how did you learn to do that?” Jester asks neither of them in particular.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?” Beau pulls away for a moment, two fingers pulled out to the first knuckle.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, it still feels good.” Jester shrugs, genuinely uncertain.</p>
<p>“We can go a little longer until it gets too much.” Yasha suggests. Jester picks up on the gentle encouragement.</p>
<p>“That sounds good, your jaw isn’t sore Beau?”</p>
<p>“I’m good, baby.” Beau kisses her on the row of stretch marks below her navel. Yasha and Jester have only recently learnt the lengths it takes for Beau to bring out the pet names.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Jester settles back down against Yasha, holding the barbarians large calloused hands in her own for a moment. She seen Beau and Jester not-so-secretly admire those hands in the past, it would be good to really put <em>Healing Hands </em>to use one of these days. Jester’s hands are still soft despite how more adept she’s gotten wielding hand axes and spectral lollipops. She must have some ointment or cream hidden away somewhere.</p>
<p>On the second round, Jester is already far more riled up and sensitive. Beau seems to have worked out the best rhythm, a slow staccato pace that quickly makes Jester impatient. As much as she likes to tease, she doesn’t leave Jester waiting. Again, two fingers, a tongue, and Yasha’s hands on her boobs is enough for her to come quickly and methodically.</p>
<p>Her legs shake a little and now Jester and Beau are both properly out of breath. When Beau finally gets off her knees Yasha grabs her by the front of the shirt to pull her in for a messy kiss. She tastes the juices clinging to her mouth and chin but doesn’t pull away. Jester is sandwiched between them, still a sweaty mess in Yasha’s lap.</p>
<p>“Not bad.” She tells Beau when they part for air.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ll </em>say.” Jester huffs, patting Beau’s butt fondly. “Are you finally gonna take your clothes off now?”</p>
<p>“You want me to put on a show?” Beau stretches her toned arms above her head for a moment before blushing. “Uh, no way I’m doing that.”</p>
<p>“Come on! It would be so fun, right Yasha?”</p>
<p>Beau suddenly looks bashful for someone just tongue deep in pussy moments ago. Yasha knows not to laugh at that. “Right.” Is all she says.</p>
<p>“Maybe another time. Give me time to prep. I won’t drink water all day so my skin clings to my muscles like how those body builders do.”</p>
<p>“Is that <em>really </em>what they do?” Jester says outraged. “No way, Beau you have to drink water!”</p>
<p>“That sounds gross. You’re much nicer hydrated, I think.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Beau mechanically moves her top and shimmies out of her pants. In a moment she is left in her under-clothes as she kicks the rest across the floor. For all Beau complains about a lack of physical strength she’s still undeniably fit. Yasha knows you don’t get abs like that without a certain degree of effort. Her lean, muscular frame makes Yasha’s mouth water.</p>
<p>Jester makes exaggerated ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ as Beau rolls her eyes. Yasha holds back a laugh until Beau lunges forward and tackles her. The air bursts from her lungs as her back hits the mattress with a thump. Beau finds her mouth and kisses her. Her thumb follows the tattoo down Yasha’s chin to caress the underside of her jaw.</p>
<p>Yasha lets herself go slack for a moment as Beau holds her close, legs squeezing tight around Yasha’s hips. Beau trails further down to caress the red and purple marks across her neck. They bloom like flower petals across her body, unable to tell which were left by Beau or Jester. Sometimes it felt embarrassing how easy it was to mark such pale skin, but if these were to linger Yasha doesn’t think she would mind.</p>
<p>However, her patience doesn’t last. As much as Beau seems to be enjoying herself, Yasha grows restless. She reaches up to hold Beau’s waist before flipping them over so the positions are reversed. Beau startles for a moment but Yasha has her pinned. One of her hands finds its way to Beau’s neck, thumb resting in the indent between her collarbones.</p>
<p>“This alright?” She asks quietly as Beau looks up at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah Yasha, fuck.” She blushes as Yasha settles her weight over Beau.</p>
<p>Jester sidles up next to Beau, watching her face as Yasha slides down between her legs. Her hips roll upwards as Yasha tugs at her underwear. Her hands brush against soft hair and slightly raised scars on her legs as she pulls them all the way off.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Beau says before Yasha can settle back down. She reaches up to pull the leather cord loose from her hair and tosses it to Yasha.</p>
<p>“Good thinking, Beau.” Jester says as Yasha ties her hair back. The base of her neck is already sweaty from the weight of her hair, but its better than having it in her face.</p>
<p>Now unobstructed, she wastes no time in getting down to business. The first time Beau and Yasha found themselves in bed together, neither one had the patience for a slow fuck. A part of that was nerves, another part eagerness. They were tender yes, but they wasted no time. The next time Jester was there with them after a messy Zadash pub crawl. Neither of them was drunk, just buzzed enough to suggest the crazy <em>“Hey, why don’t we have a threesome?” </em>question that had been on all their minds.</p>
<p>Even in that brief window of time, Yasha knows what Beau likes. She knows Beau likes it hard and fast and doesn’t mind a little rough. Yasha finally trusts herself enough to give Beau that. One day Yasha would like to take it slow and just see how worked up she can get, but the wetness on Beau’s thighs is too big a need to ignore.</p>
<p>As she traces paths along Beau’s clit with her tongue, Yasha is surprised to hear Beau’s moans not muffled by Jester’s mouth. She glances up as well as she can from her current angle, to see the blue Tiefling still spread out beside Beau, watching them with half-lidded eyes. Her tail flicks lazily behind her. Yasha leaves her to enjoy the view, adding her thumb to rub at Beau’s entrance.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Beau already sounds close, and Yasha is more than willing to take her over the edge when she feels a tap at her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi Jester.” Yasha turns around to see her now sitting at the corner of the bed. She moves her hand away to rest on Beau’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Beau groans at the loss of Yasha.</p>
<p>“Hi Yasha,” Jester sings the last syllable of her name as she always does. Along the way Yasha grew impossibly fond of that. “Do you think, um, you could show me?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Switch with me.” She moves to the side as Jester hesitates for a moment before taking the vacant space between Beau’s legs.</p>
<p>Jester sits for a moment, suddenly unsure of what to do now. She knows that it’s ridiculous. She’s not afraid of sex. She knows her own body well, and it’s hardly her first-time learning Beau’s. It was easy enough to use her hands to make Beau come apart before, how hard could it be with her mouth? In theory, she knows the basic mechanics. In theory…</p>
<p>Yasha pulls her from her thoughts with a whisper. “Go on, Jester.”</p>
<p>The breath is hot against her earlobe. She tucks a few errant strands of hair out the way before setting herself on the task at hand. Her mouth suddenly feels a little dry, which simply won’t do. She leans back to kiss Yasha’s open mouth. She can taste how Beau lingers on the Aasimar’s tongue. Beau grumbles beneath them, still lying flat on her back. Jester breaks away to chuckle and slap playfully at Beau’s leg when she starts to squirm.</p>
<p>“Go on,” Yasha says again, reaching over with one hand to hold down Beau’s hips.</p>
<p>“Just like that.” She continues as Jester spreads Beau’s folds apart to expose her still-pulsing clit. She gives a few test strokes with the pad of her thumb before replacing it with a tentative lick across the warm flesh. Beau responds eagerly, legs falling further open.</p>
<p>“She’s already so close, she wants it so bad.” Jester can’t look up to see Beau’s face, but she takes Yasha’s word. She keeps going, her mouth now covered in a thin film of wetness. She sucks gently on Beau’s clit while letting her index finger sink into her vagina. Beau gasps, clenching for a moment before relaxing again to the sensation.</p>
<p>Beau meets Yasha’s eyes and watches the smile play at the pale woman’s face. The electric sensation still coils at the base of her spine, buzzing louder as she holds her gaze. Yasha eyes only leave her for a moment to briefly watch where Beau’s pinches her dark, pointed nipples. For as long as she has known Yasha, those eyes have haunted her. The raw intensity of her gaze was intimidating in a way that only turned Beau on more.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Beau pants harder, breaths becoming much quicker. Jester’s intuition only makes it worse as she ups the pace with her fingers. Yasha only smiles. Her stomach clenches, her eyes fall shut as she finally comes undone.</p>
<p>Thankfully Jester doesn’t stop, now three fingers deep. Beau huffs in deep breaths but Yasha knows that look on her face isn’t one about to give up so easily. She’s not done yet.</p>
<p>“Keep going.” Yasha tells Jester. “See how long she can take it.”</p>
<p>Beau’s tucks up her knees, still tense from the aftershocks still rippling through her body. Jester keeps trusting her fingers, not yet growing tired but Yasha is there ready to take over when she does. For know she stays resting against Beau’s side, fascinated at the display before her. She wonders if Beau is already sensitive, or if she just wants to keep fucking through until it becomes too much.</p>
<p>It only seems fair for Yasha to help out by replacing the hand on Beau’s chest with her own.</p>
<p>“Do you want it hard?” She asks as she caresses her sternum for a moment.</p>
<p>“Please.” She gulps.</p>
<p>Yasha doesn’t need to relay the message to Jester, who must have heard enough of it. She sees Jester’s pace quicken again and Yasha’s hands squeeze her breasts. In her right she tweaks Beau’s nipple before squeezing it with a strength she wouldn’t call gentle. Beau lurches forward, coming again. Jester keeps fucking her through it, slower now as she pulls her head back to breathe better.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop,” Is Beau’s only request as she continues to orgasm. The two of them oblige.</p>
<p>Beau’s hair is a mess now that it’s out of her signature bun. The sweat has even made the slight curl of her hair more noticeable in a way Yasha hadn’t seen before. She tucks the waves of her behind her round, human ears and scratches at the prickly sides of her under cut. Beau hums pleasantly at the gentle attention to her scalp. In the sudden moment of peace, Jester pulls away.</p>
<p>“Sorry Beau, my arm was getting tired and my jaw hurts.”</p>
<p>“Jes, don’t ever fuckin’ apologize. That was so good.” Beau mumbles, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“I’d never lie to you about that.” She says with sudden solemnity.</p>
<p>“I know, I trust you, I’d just never done that before, you know? Not everything is good the first time you try.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, unless your name is Jester Lavorre.” Beau says and Yasha laughs. A pleasant warmth fills her chest at the sight of both her lovers so happy and sated.</p>
<p>“You did very good, Jester.” Adds Yasha as she lies back down. “I think we’ve all been tired out now.”</p>
<p>“Yasha, you didn’t want a turn?” Jester blinks.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be fair for us to call it a night without you getting off too, unless you’re not feeling it now.” Beau continues and Jester nods in agreement.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Yasha looks up at the ceiling for a moment, surprised she has so quickly forgotten herself in this scenario. It wasn’t like she expected anything of them. She hadn’t really thought…what exactly?</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you don’t.” Beau says quickly. “I know you didn’t want to those other times but it only seemed fair to at least offer.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Yasha sits back up but finds herself unable to meet either of them in the eye. “It’s just…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain anything to us, Yasha.” Jester puts a soothing hand in hers.</p>
<p>“I know.” She sighs. “It’s hard to talk about, I never really thought about it before. It’s not that I don’t but maybe I can’t-”</p>
<p>“That’s okay.”</p>
<p>“But I want to.”</p>
<p>“Yasha, breathe.” At Beau’s suggestion, Yasha is suddenly aware she wasn’t. Beau takes her other hand and squeezes it time. “You’re okay.”</p>
<p>And that’s the thing. She <em>is </em>okay now, only sometimes she doesn’t remember that she is.</p>
<p>“I’m okay.” She says, surprised to find herself believing it.</p>
<p>“Is this something you want to talk about now or should we take a break?” asks Jester.</p>
<p>“I think I should do it now. Let me just find the words.”</p>
<p>They sit in silence for a few moments.</p>
<p>“I haven’t had anyone touch me since Zualla.” She says, the simplest way to put it. “Even before then, it’s not that I don’t like other people kissing or touching me I just always preferred to be the one doing that. I don’t like penetration.” She winces at how clinical that last sentence sounds.</p>
<p>“Oh, well that’s fine.” Says Beau calmly.</p>
<p>“Would you like us touching you without penetration stuff?”</p>
<p>“I think I would.”</p>
<p>“Here, lie down.”</p>
<p>Yasha ends up on her side facing Beau with Jester spooned behind her. A reverse of how tonight started.</p>
<p>“We’ve got you.” She hears Jester say as she buries her face in Yasha’s neck. The strong, blue arms hold her tight. Beau is face to face with her on the same pillow, barely a breath apart. She runs her hands over Yasha’s still clothed lower body, finding the laces at the front. It takes a bit of manoeuvring to get the pants off from this position, but eventually they do so without causing an injury. Beau encourages Yasha to shuffle a little further forward and lift her leg up to rest on Beau’s waist.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” She says in her low, husky voice. Her arm is now wedged in the space between their bodies as it wanders down her torso and below her stomach.</p>
<p>The arousal she felt early all comes back in a rush of heat. Her hand reaches further down, now cupping between her legs and holding still a moment. Yasha rocks her hips forward. Beau then goes in to circle her clit, trailing the warm flesh with her thumb and forefinger. She takes her time trying a few different methods: sideways, up and down, circular, before finding the right rhythm on a diagonal stroke against her clit.</p>
<p>When Yasha responds with increasing wetness, Beau quickens the pace for a moment before slowing back down. She watches Yasha’s face carefully as she alternates the speed of her strokes and Yasha can only look back, enraptured in Beau’s eyes. The candlelight in their room has dimmed a little, turning her eyes are darker hue than usual. Unlike a Tiefling’s, they do not reflect in darkness. It’s only through her own keen eyes she sees Beau’s pupils expand.</p>
<p><em>She’s so beautiful, </em>Yasha thinks. If she told Beau that, she’d dismiss it with a shrug. For all her boasts and joking egotism, she seems to struggle with genuine praise. It’s a shame, there’s so much Yasha wishes to tell her someday.</p>
<p>Still behind her, Jester lifts a knee for Yasha to grind back against. She shifts until the top of Jester’s thigh is in the perfect spot and slides herself against it alongside Beau’s hand. She can feel herself edging closer.</p>
<p>“Beau, I-” The words choke in the back of her throat. Of all the times to say it, how could she have it be now? Wetness stings at her eyes for a moment but she blinks it away.</p>
<p>“I know.” Beau gives her a reassuring smile. Her face carrying the same heavy tenderness Yasha feels in her chest.</p>
<p>It’s the first time she’s come by a hand other than her own in a long while. It’s the first time she’s been held so tightly by two people who she finally trusts to give herself to.</p>
<p>“Oh Yasha,” Jester purrs. “You’re so comfortable please don’t move.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere.” She watches Beau’s eyes as they soften. “I promise.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Jester yawns.</p>
<p>The two sandwiched either side of her fall asleep quickly now that the fun is over. Yasha watches them drift off but finds herself fighting exhaustion for a moment longer. She looks around the room for a moment, the walls Jester has yet to paint. She must be planning something with at least a few hidden dicks in there, but she has yet to make a permanent mark on the white walls. The only embellishment is a small pile of papers stuck to the wall above their bed. Each little scrap of parchment a different sketch Jester has done of the Nein through out their travels but didn’t keep for her diary. There’s Fjord and Caduceus meditating, one of Nott tinkering with her crossbow bolts, another of Caleb reading with Frumpkin in his lap. There’s even one of Molly near the center of the collage, the paper yellow and faded showing the Tiefling sitting cross-legged as he shuffles his tarot deck.</p>
<p>Yasha smiles at it for a moment before her eyes glance over the right, to a messy doodle of herself and Beau doing push-ups. In just a few lines she’s captured perfectly the look on Beau’s face when she realised Yasha is outpacing her. It’s perfect, but it makes Yasha realise that of all these little moments collected together none of the drawings have Jester in them.</p>
<p>In the morning, Yasha decides she’ll have to do something about that. She’s a horrible artist really, but she’ll have to find a way to get Jester’s likeness up on the wall with them. Or perhaps she’ll just settle on drawing another dick on there. Yasha hasn’t decided when her eyes grow heavy and she can no longer shrug off the inevitable. She drifts off in Jester’s embrace, with one hand wrapped in Beau’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp! I gave up editing this so there ya go. I like polynein but i just love the gals more. </p>
<p>Title from Blue by Mika.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>